


First Fight

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: “Why did you have to flirt with others, to check others out. Am I not good enough for you?” Bucky chokes on his words, as he clenched his fist, tears threatening to fall.“James Buchanan Barnes! Listen to yourself! I’m your fucking boyfriend. We have been together for nearly a year, if you weren’t enough, I wouldn’t have asked you out.” Sam said.





	First Fight

Sam groans in frustration as he walks into their apartment, he throws his jacket on the couch and falls on it, Bucky was behind him as he threw his keys on the coffee table.

“I can’t fucking believe you, Sam!” Bucky said as he stood in front of Sam, with his hands crossed in front of him.

“What can’t you believe, Bucks? Tell me! Fucking tell me!” Sam said as he sat up.

“That you were flirting with the barista.” Bucky said, holding onto his anger.

“I just complimented her that she had a nice smile.” Sam protested.

“Yeah after checking out the other guy’s ass.” Bucky raised his voice.

“What the hell Bucks?” Sam said as he stood up, and walks to their bedroom.

“You fucking stop there.” Bucky shouts as he grabs a flower pot by the coffee table, clearly aiming it to Sam.

“Am I not good enough for you Sam? Am I not enough?” Bucky said as he threw the flower pot, missing Sam’s head by inches.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Sam shouts as he turns to Bucky.

“Why did you have to flirt with others, to check others out. Am I not good enough for you?” Bucky chokes on his words, as he clenched his fist, tears threatening to fall.

“James Buchanan Barnes! Listen to yourself! I’m your fucking boyfriend. We have been together for nearly a year, if you weren’t enough, I wouldn’t have asked you out.” Sam said.

“You’re a fucking liar honestly!” Bucky said as he grabs the remote and threw it at Sam.

“Well if I’m a fucking liar, then what the hell are you, Bucks?” Sam said as he picks up the remote.

“Tell me Bucks. What the fuck are you? A brainwashed assassin? The Winter Soldier? A fucked up human being?” Sam said as he looks Bucky in the eyes.

“I fucking hate you.” Sam spat out before he could regret it.

Because the next thing Sam knew, Bucky’s face changed, from the anger he had the moment they stepped out of Starbucks, to the disappointed glare he got on their way home. Sam could see the tears flowing down Bucky’s cheeks, Sam walks closer to Bucky, as Bucky suddenly drops on the sofa, his body slumps forward, as he covered his face with his palms. Sam stood in front of Bucky, he kneels down on his knees, as he pulls Bucky close to him.

“Hush now love, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.” Sam whispers, as he kissed Bucky’s forehead.

“I love you, James.” Sam whispers as he kissed Bucky’s cheeks, wiping his tears. He held onto Bucky’s shaking body.

“James Baby, I’m really sorry.” Sam said as he cups Bucky’s face, kissing his nose lightly.

“I didn’t mean it, love. I’m really sorry.” Sam said as he kissed Bucky’s soft lips.

“Please never say that again.” Bucky sobs into Sam’s shoulders, as he clutched Sam’s shirt, pulling him closer.

“I won’t baby. I promise you that.” Sam said, as he kissed Bucky’s forehead.

“I love you, James.” Sam whispers as he held Bucky close to him.

“I love you too, Sam.” Bucky said as he held Sam close to him.


End file.
